Marvel and Injustice: Gods Among Us
by SpideyfanWeb18
Summary: There was an error of the Insurgency's interdimensional transporter and plan to bring the alternative version of the Justice League and their version of the Joker with them. but instead of bring them, they bring help of Earth-616's superheroes. can they bring Batman and the Insurgency overthrow the high adviser tyrant and his Regime.
1. prologue

I do not own these characters, only the story, Injustice Gods Among Us belongs to NetherRealm Studios, WB. Interactive Entertainment, DC Comics, Ed Boon And the Marvel Universe belongs to Marvel

''I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes.

Some are just like our own… but for one or two significant events, exactly the same or exists universes.'' Lex Luthor.

-Injustice-

The Justice League try to rush in order to stop the Joker but the Clown Prince of Crime use the fear toxin the equipment from the Scarecrow and mix it with the kryptonite to trick Superman into killing his pregnant wife Lois Lane after he thinking he's battle his foe Doomsday and it trigger her heartbeat killing her and unborn baby, detonating a nuclear bomb launch at Metropolis killing million in the process.

Everything was a tremendous chaos. Metropolis was the victim of a large nuclear bomb leaving millions of dead and the city completely destroyed, this because of the world's biggest insane psychopath,

The Joker, the serial killer and supervillain a dangerous madman dressed like a clown and commits violent crime. recognized as Batman's greatest enemy and became ruthless criminal mastermind, psychopathic killer. He has no problem killing Jason Todd the second Robin or crippling Barbara Gordon (also known as Batgirl)

Gotham city police department has the Joker in custody in the maximum security in terrogation room and the swat cops stand outside of the door guard it. His laughter was still heard, in which he was forced to sit by a hero Gotham city's protector known as Batman

Bruce Wayne aka Batman the mugger kill his parents in front of him at the age of 9. He grew up under the care of butler Alfred. He keeps his vow to avenge his parent's death by fighting for justice. He protect gotham city for years and he team up the superheroes and form the Justice League alongside Superman, Wonder Woman and the other heroes.

Batman: The nuke? Where'd you get it.''

The Joker: What, you want one? Copybat…'' (Batman was losing his temper, so much the grabbed the Joker to his neck on the table but explosion behind the shorts, the local hero of Metropolis Superman was entering the annoying room while the Joker did not lose his smile watching the Kryptonian)

Kal-El aka Superman, Kal-El was born on the dying planet Krypton. His parents Jor-El and Lara sent him on the rocket to the planet Earth where he would be a last survived members of his race. He got his powers from the yellow sunlight gave him super powers. His rocket was discovered by Jonathan and Martha Ken and raise him and named him Clark Kent and live on became a life-long time friends with Lana Lang and Pete Ross. He work at the Daily Planet as a reporter in Metropolis with his co-workers Jimmy Olsen and Perry White.

His love interest is Lois Lane. his greatest nemesis is the brilliant super villain Lex Luthor. he maintains a Fortress of Solitude at the North Pole.

Superman: Get away from him

Batman: I'm handle this..(Superman slowly approached the table and it was when he grabbed the table and throwing to the other side surprising Batman while Superman grabbed Joker by his shirt and jacket and pin him against the wall behind the glass to face him)

Superman: You drugged me! You did that…! (No end, Superman under the head of pain) Lois… my son

Joker: first Krypton, now Metropolis… People you love tend to blow up, do they… (Superman didn't like hearing about the bomb blow up Metropolis and began to raise his fist at the Clown Prince of Crime)

Batman: Superman, no! (he hit the wall glass on the side of the Joker's face he open his eyes and smile)

Joker: Ha, that's why i like you Superman, you're much more gullible than (instead of begin affected by a look at Batman, angry Superman throw the Joker across the room crashing into the table he had previously thrown, the Joker was getting up little by little and started walking while Superman slowly approached him) you think you can have a family. That locking me up will magically reform me. And they'll be safe. (he lifts the chair up and sits on it) so big, so dumb… hahahahaha now run along so I can break outta here. I've got this of planning to do to top this! (Superman begins to lift him from his neck)

Batman: That's enough! (he wants to stop him but Superman pushes him and sent him flying a little and hit his back neck stop at the rumble wall wreck and turn his attention to the Clown Prince of Crime)

Joker: I know it's soon, but… Think you'll ever love again? Maybe you won't kill your next family…(Superman's eyes turn red of his heat vision and raise his fist and Batman try to get up but saw what happening, The Joker look and smile, Superman punch through the Joker's Chest to the heart and pull his arm out from his torso as the Clown Prince of Crime dying laughed)


	2. the Masters of Evil and Hydra

Chapter 1: The masters of evil and Hydra

**-Earth-616 New York City-**

In Monday people walking in New york city are doing their daily routine until an

Explosion caught their attention from debris of the explosion at the Avengers Mansion. it was the hydra scientist Arnim Zola blast at his enemy Black Widow and she strings Zola and knocked his robotic body down. The Avengers fight against Hydra and the Masters of evil.

Black Widow: Cap how are you doing?

Captain America: We are having problems here

Iron Man: What kind of problem

Captain America: She-Hulk How are you?

Iron Man: I also had a setback, I hope that Thor, Wolverine and Daredevil are fighting the other villains in new york

With Thor, Daredevil, and Wolverine

Thor, Daredevil, and Wolverine are fighting against Skurge, Amora, and Taskmaster at Fifth Avenue

Thor: Executioner, now you will me what you do helping Hydra with the bomb and the charming robbery of Asgard (in that he got hit in the back by Taskmaster)

Taskmaster: I know all your moves Daredevil, anytime i see you and the other perform the fighting movement skills I'll do

Daredevil: We'll see about that, Taskmaster (Daredevil backflip and throw his baton at Taskmaster but the villain dodged the incoming attack and shoot the arrow at him and the Man without Fear dodged and quickly hit Taskmaster and hit him with the baton and knock him out on the ground) you're done

Amora: i will defeat you for once, Wolverine

Wolverine: Yer not doing finish me so easy, Enchantress (he slash his claws on the force field through and headbutt Amora out and both villains are taken to prison at Asgard and Taskmaster is put to the Raft)

With Ms. Marvel

Carol: I will defeat you once Moonstone (She blast Moonstone with the kree energy blast but the Moonstone defect the blast from hit her)

Moonstone: I will end our rivalry, Carol (As Carol and Karla contiunted to fight. Carol punch and blast Karla knock her out and win)

With She-Hulk, Hulk, and Spider-Man

She-Hulk: I'm busy fight against Titania (She Hulk was knocked out back but got up

To her feet and fight back and clash against Titania)

Titania: Greenie, i gonna take you down and the masters of evil wins (She-hulk turn around and punch her and then grab her, leaping and knock her out and she see her cousin Bruce in his Hulk form fight against Ultron inside the Avengers mansion)

Ultron: That you worry about about how to end the fight to keep world and i will eliminated all

Organic life forms around the world (as Ultron summon his robot army to help him and his

Allies to defeat the Avengers and their fellow heroes)

Hulk: Hulk smash Ultron and all the robot army into tiny pieces (as Hulk fight all of the Ultron army and Spider-Man swing from distance and help She-Hulk and Hulk to defeat Ultron and his

robot army in the Avengers mansion and Ultron is defeated)

Spider-Man: well, Abomination you are stronger than Hulk (swing kick at him)

Abomination: I am stronger than him, I will kill all the people oppose me and I will become the second strongest there is (She-Hulk, Hulk, help Spider-Man deliver a punch at Abomination and knocked him out)

Spider-Man: You hulks are always lookout for each other as family (She-Hulk came up to Spider-Man and kiss him on the lips for thank him help out her and Bruce to defeat Abomination, Ultron and his robot army)

She-Hulk: thanks web-head, now let's find the whereabouts of the red Skull (as they head to Vision and help them in order to location to see they can located the co-leaders of Hydra yet)

With the captain

Zemo was fight against captain america with his sword and try to finished him but Captain managed to punch and knocked him out

Scarlet Witch: Well, he will know where the co-Leader of Hydra location in New York

Captain America: Yes (Grabs Zemo) okay than let's do the hard way where is Madame Viper and Hydra? (he didn't answer)

Thor: the villain will answer us when we find his location (punch Zemo)

Zemo: she's in the central park where she will push the button for the bomb to eliminate those who oppose Hydra, (Quicksilver run quick to his teammates)

Quicksilver: I don't the sound of what happened Wanda

Captain America: Carol, Clint, do you find anything

Hawkeye: we have nothing to find

Ms. Marvel: I take down Moonstone and I also have something, I'm flying over the city and see something strange in Central Park

Captain America: Understood, Avengers in Center Park (as he fix the back and see his teammates are get on the quinjet) Sam, Take Logan and T''challa if Red Skull planted a Bomb it's evacuate the city

Falcon: Understood cap (in the quinjet with Black Panther and Wolverine) it's going to a long trip guys (and fly toward the Red Skull location)

Captain America: It's time to finished this Skull (fix the bike and head straight to central park, meanwhile the other heroes are busy defeat the masters of evil and hydra leaving the Red Skull, Madame Hydra, Crossbones, Sin and the Hydra soldiers in Central Park)

**-Central Park-**

Madame Viper was finishing giving some time with the Hydra soldiers and allies to help her with the bomb To conquer the world Hail Hydra!

Madame Viper: in the matters of minutes, this bomb will ready to go and there will be no delay to get the bomb to exploded the city from mile safe distance.

Crossbones: What about the heroes were busy fighting against the heroes

Red Skull: the masters of evil and hydra are keep them busy and all is set

Sin: Daddy, you hate the americans much as we are

Red Skull: thank you daughter, we going to have our conquest to conquer the world

Madame Viper: I hope so Skull, Baron von Strucker risked so much to give you the device to set this exploded to eliminated those opposed Hydra

Red Skull: when you see what's coming, give my moments to sincere thanks for wonder of the experiments, soon we will conquer this world (at the moment She-Hulk had defeat more Hydra soldiers into their location and ready to fight them)

She-Hulk: you Hydra fools are not going to stop a lady and i will smash you all

Red Skull: Sinthea, please (as Sin shot She-hulk who is going to leap and smash them but he shot her with a taniquizared and She-Hulk ends up drove into her human form Jennifer Walters)

Jennifer Walters: What are you jerks did to me (In that she was knocked out by Crossbones who hit her back in the head with his Hydra gun pisoit)

Madame Hydra: it be girls fight against each other not the guys

Crossbones: i'm sorry it could put her out of commission for a while (in that the shield hit Sin knock her and the Hydra soldiers out cold, Red Skull and Crossbones manage to dodged the incoming object, the shield return to it's owner who is on the bike and jump out of it)

Captain America: Viper is over, the Masters of evil and Hydra are defeated, surrender now, get away from the bomb

Madame Viper: Captain America, it's amazing that an American super soldier like you get so far in the Hydra crusade, but you all will not win (Looks at Red Skull and Crossbones) Take care of the captain

Crossbones: it's been a pleasure, Madame

Red Skull: it's always to a pleasure to take that we are meet again captain (he runs into the captain who the co-leader of hydra's weapon to process an attack with blows of his shield and his other free hand, however Red Skull dodge the rest of the blows) is useless, Hydra will take over the nation and the superior of the future of Hydra

Crossbones: i will follow Hydra's orders and the countries and resistance will be eliminated who are a threat to Hydra (Sin throw a punch at the captain but he caught the hand and swing her feet at her legs and trip her by knock her down with his shield but she evade it)

Captain America: not gonna happened (spring kick to his at Red Skull and he dodged and evade it and then shot at the Captain, however he put a electric chip on Red Skull and Crossbones both of them scream from electrocutes and cap knock both Crossbones and Red Skull out)

Captain America: it will not be a world war 3, now Madame Hydra you and I

Madame Hydra: not another to get me captain (the danger with the bomb switch cause Steve to stop) if you make a false move and we will be fly to a tiny of pieces of i push the button

Captain America: are you willing to sacrifice your life to full into your plan? Come on Madame, This is not the way you can't do that but who will command HYDRA after your death

Madame Hydra: Cut off a limb, two more shall takes it's place

Hawkeye: we're are on our way Cap, keep her talking, l'll keep her in sight

Iron Man: like me (in the sky begins to darker by storm clouds, Thor was also on his way while Logan, T'challa Sam, Peter, Bruce, Murdock, Natasha, Clint, Peter, Carol, Vision, Giant Man, Wasp and other Avengers head to their location)

Captain America: Why destroy the city? Isn't easier to submit them under your ideals to kill hundred millions into conquer the nations?

Madame Hydra: Correction: hundred will die. New york city will be example, those who oppose Hydra, will only find death, now Captain why don't we have a final battle between us (as he reach to push the button all of the Avengers arrived to stop the leader of Hydra. A light begin to shine on Thor, Jen, Carol, Tony, Clint, and T'challa and flash everyone all over the place they are not there.)

**-Injustice Earth- **

-Metropolis-

In the desolate streets of Metropolis a ray of light expelled the captain and Madame Hydra from the others, Madame Hydra check the remote control which does not work while the captain watches and look at the city

Madame Hydra: what is the meaning of this?

Captain America: open your eyes Madame, we are not in new york

Madame Hydra: don't matters what place of place we in, i will kill you right here and end our battle now (she put out her Hydra pisoit to shoot at the captain who defends himself but Madame also defends herself and block the captain's shield attacks and Madame Viper dodged and put the captain on the ground) you are finished American super soldier

Captain America: not yet (hits Madame with his head and pushes her back, in that opportunity to go for his shield and block the shots Madame Hydra shooting at the captain with her Hydra rifle and about to reload her gun and when cap advantage and hit Ophelia with his shield receive a punch from the captain and pin her on the ground) this is over Madame Viper (the vehicles are approached with a strange symbol and the men with a outfits was similar to the SWAT but their helmet look like masks gas)

Armed men: hands up! Hands up lunatic patriot! Put that shield down do it or we will kill you, you on the ground raise your hands! (Shouted the armed men)

Madame Hydra: this is interesting I could use these soldiers for Hydra (as she on her keens on the ground and did a arrest post while the captain raise his hands little by little, keep his shield on his back)

Captain America: i don't have for this (from his trajectory he takes out a sphere that throws to the grounds created generates sounds waves from Vibranium causing everyone to fall on the ground, in that the captain knocking some soldiers with his shield and disarming some with his bowls, grabs the Vibranium sphere and leaves from there on one of the soldiers' bikes, While Madame Hydra fled to the other side eliminated the soldiers by use her bullwhip to snap their necks too)

Later that night

After escaping Steve decided to dress as a civilian going unnoticed, then he saw a group of soldiers so he planned to spy on them

Soldier 1: beginners, next time clean the hard drive

Soldier 2: weren't they insurgents?

Soldier 1: they just some jesters, did you see that disguised as an American flag?

Soldier 3: Well, that woman with a skintight suit and had a green hair beat up an entire squad. And Did you see the Force that guy dress as an American flag had with that shield?

Soldier 1: he waited for the boss not to find out

Steve: I believe we in another world


	3. the regime

Chapter 2: the regime

-Gotham city-

In the night, the Avengers was already asleep, until they wake up in shocked

That they are in another universe and saw the city with a strange insignia on it

Iron Man: What the he** are we?

Jennifer Walters: It seem that it don't look like new york city

Hawkeye: or any city we've been to

T'challa: we have been jump between dimensions, we may be not exist into this universe

Thor: it wasn't a bomb that Hydra brought us here

Iron Man: any ideas Carol

Carol: we can't contact the others from this dimension, because there's no new york, Asgard or various locations on this earth

Thor: i can't contact my father Odin, Heimall, or everybody! There's no Asgard exist on this earth

Carol: we will find out where we are and fast, I wish I knew where there is a military base, in this dimension. I could get documents or something to tell the story about this site, they always have that kind of information

Iron Man: JARVIS, do a scan, to find out what where we are

JARVIS: the data is few sir, I can not access the information systems of this world, it is quite different from the network we use in our land, in terms of where they are located, it is a city call Gotham

Iron Man: ok, the city is going to be our first start, now look for a nearby military base

JARVIS: Okay sir… the nearest military base is 3000 kilometers southwest in a city called Coast city near San Diego California

Black Panther: Coast city will be the answer to find out what universe we all in Wakanda is not exist into this world either

Carol: Me and T'challa are going to the military base to see what land we all are (They files to the location)

Jennifer Walters: I don't like the way we are going to be trouble for this

Thor: We need answer about this dimension we in

Iron Man: we just hope to find answers

Iron Man: What happens JARVIS? (This shows some data) oh no

**-Ferris Air Base-**

Carol and T'challa entered the base walk the hallway and search the office area near the hanger

Carol: Well, let's see what we have here (Both Carol and T'challa enter the office and get a couple of documents but nothing relevant) there is nothing important here, We will continue checking and (In that, both Avengers hears a couple of noises from pain, in that they will check)

**-Hangar of the Air Ferris base-**

Cyborg: Pretty tough, aren't you

Deathstroke: I'm not afraid of you… children…

Raven: Yes you are. I can feel it.

Cyborg and Raven are continue torturing a helpless Slade Wilson

Raven: This is your final chance to accept the High Councilor's amnesty, Deathstroke…

Deathstroke: Get "re-educated" in your boot camp...become a puppet...like you?

Cyborg: The Boss is bein' generous. I wouldn't be. Most of the Titans died in Metropolis five years ago.

Deathstroke: I had nothing to do with that…

Cyborg: Dosen't matter. You're still on the wrong side of the law.

Deathstroke: Tell this...to your boss… (in that Slade spits Cyborg something that made Raven continue to torture Deathstroke with her powers, in that a ray of blenergy and daggars hit and sent both of them to fly, Carol arrived with her Ms Marvel costume and T'challa in his Vibranium armor costume Black Panther)

Raven: I don't know who you two are but you are interfering with the law, surrender now ( In that Carol and T'challa ready to fight)

Black Panther: We will not surrender by the likes of you (Carol agreed with T'challa)

Ms. Marvel: I think not (throws rays of energy which blocked with dark energy fields) anyone who tortures a person is not good to do that on the side of the law

Cyborg: I don't agree (he shoots his plasma cannon which evades T'challa and Cyborg keeps firing) whoever you two are, you both don't know anything about him or us (he attacked but receives a shot from Raven and is subdued by the power of he sorceress of Azeroth) your powers are very peculiar, according to my scan, they are of extraterrestrail origin but your biology tells me you are human (scan at T'challa) and you wear a armor like cat-suit protected you from harm, what worries me is that I do not have information about the both of you in the database, what if we are going to see the High advisor to see what he thinks, don't you think Raven?

Raven: yes, what a poor performance, with those powers both of them have i expected a challenge

Black Panther: they don't know anything about us (in that both Ms. Marvel and Black Panther are taking them down in hand-to-hand combat and both thugs got back up but both Avengers managed deliver the final blows to both Regime Cyborg and Raven with one punch and knock them down out of commission, they approaches Deathstroke and free him) are you all right (both Carol and T'challa helped him sit down)

Deathstroke: let go of me… I don't need both of your help

Ms. Marvel: yes we do but we want to know why so they fear tied?

Deathstroke: I did something that didn't like, anyway, they now know who you both are, do you have the courage to accept their amnesty?

Black Panther: Who are these two working for?

Deathstroke: Who is the only one who can have Metahumans online?

Iron Man: Carol...T'challa are you guys there?

Carol: Tony? What's going on?

Iron Man: you know. Duty, an alien wear a yellow suit attacks civilians and well, it's giving us a good hit

T'challa: We have to arrived there my good friends, we will have a chat with yo-.. Great he left already

**-Gotham city-**

Thor wa deflecting energy shots but a large hand of yellow energy took him out of the way, when Iron Man went to attack to blast the subject but yellow shield hit and make him fall to the ground

Iron Man: Tell me Jen, will you able to transform and join us at the party?

Jennifer Walters: Yes, but after the fight with the Masters of Evil and Hydra. I got taniquizared by Crossbones, and i should transform by now and join with you guys.

Hawkeye: hey ugly, over here (shot the arrows at the subject but blocked them with a energy shield, this enemy turns out to be Sinestro)

Sinestro: Who are you supposed to be? Purple arrow?

Hawkeye: the name is Hawkeye and here i have an arrow with your name on it (Before shooting it was hit by a hand of energy that Sinestro created)

Thor: mortal, do you really think you can power with the god of thunder? (He threw him hammer at Sinestro who is collapsed but recovered and struck Thor with a large mallet of energy and locked his hammer in a dome)

Sinestro: I don't who are they but I will enjoy finishing with you four

Black Panther: the answer will be six (He threw a kick at Sinestro and collapsed) are the team all right

Iron Man: yes, tell me what you both find out?

Ms. Marvel: not much but (she was shot down by a ray of yellow energy)

Sinestro: i don't need your help… Jordan

Yellow Lantern: you're welcome to save your a** (Hal Jordan who known to be a green lantern and now part of the Sinestro corps) I see that you have problems with a pair of Metahumans

Sinestro: Jordan peak closes

Jennifer Walters: not for long (then her eyes, hair and skin turn green and attack Yellow Lantern who is created a force field and then a yellow bus at her but she managed to lift it and threw it at him and the hammer Thor throw at Jordan sent him flying)

T'challa: we got to get out of here before someone's coming

She-Hulk: yes, i'm back in green and i started to hate the yellow color they wear (they sneak away, when Hal comes back to see anyone there but dosen't see them, only his partner lying on the ground)

Yellow Lantern: this is not going to like the high advisor (he files hold Sinestro)

Near by the alley of Gotham city

Carol: well?

Hawkeye: not good news

T'challa: I already notice, too many supervillains everywhere in the countries

Tony: did you and T'challa find anything in the base?

Carol: nothing relevant, then we had to hit two guys, so we heard someone say something about call the high advisor is the one who has the world under a tyranny

She-Hulk: this gonna be worse then that

Thor: what do you mean by that, Jen

Tony: JARVIS was able to scan and access a database, it seems that none of us are not exist on this earth, there are known places but nothing about us or others

Thor: Asgard doesn't exist, neither do the Avengers… we need answers (in that someone wear a bat suit with a symbol on his chest and cape)

T'challa: is seems that this man is not our enemy

Earth 616- Avengers Tower

Black Widow: haven't you find anything yet?

Spider-Man: nothing, it's as if he had took the others with him and went something danger

Beast: they should be anywhere, even in another dimension

Dr. Strange: failed to capture anything in this multiverse

Quicksilver: if only i was could have fast enough to reached them

Scarlet Witch: don't blame your Pietro, you did what you could

Beast: what a minute, you said this multiverse like dimension realities

Dr. Strange: yes, I said that

Beast: it means that appear from the dimension that we don't have of must have took them and Red Skull

Scott Lang: they must've being suck in a dimension we don't know of yet?

Dr Strange: indeed, all existence is infinite, multiple realities are possible

Wolverine: how did we gonna save them

Dr Strange: it will take me longer but i will, I will go to the sanctuary to channel their trail with the help of the eye of Agamotto

Tigra: this should not get worse into find our teammates


	4. the Insurgency

Chapter 3: the Insurgency

-Injustice- Insurgency Barracks

Tony: then let me understand it more slowly, you are a hero of this world, you and your League were a group of heroes who fought evil but because of a disaster of what happened five years ago. One of them went crazy and form this Regime and now you formed a resistance so that those who will side with you to stop it

Batman: Yes, you summed it up quite well

Tony: Well, who's hungry?

T'challa: I don't understand, so the indemisional transporter you have on your base teleported all of us here and we try to figure it out why us in this dimension

Batman: the original plan was to bring alternate versions of the league and their version of Joker with them, I guess it was a bad calculation

Hawkeye: can you tell us about this pill?

Batman: is a durability amplifier, 5193-R, krypton technology, increases the resistance, tension of bones and tissues by about a thousand times

Hawkeye: that's great (took the pill)

Jennifer Walters: and you stole these pill from this Superman?

Batman: yes, he use to give these pill to his soldiers

T'challa: we already met some of these thugs who are this Regime you told us about

Batman: they're not evil! Most obey Superman out of fear… Or they believe he's right and have lost perspective

Carol: I guess you're the only one left

Lex Luthor: not the only one (he came in the door)

Thor: Who is this man

Batman: he is Lex Luthor, he's with me

Lex Luthor: nice to meet you

Batman: Luthor's involvement is a secret. People critical of Superman disappear. Government officials, activists, reporters…

Tony: well, what a great explanation but we also had our problems

Lex Luthor: yes, the bomb, we knew it as soon as the Regime got here, don't worry, it will not detonated

Jennifer Walters: at least that's a good news

Thor: you want to tell us about this Superman

Batman: I wanted to get to that, but first we must get to know each other better, as we don't know most of his abilities or less, my name is Bruce Wayne, i own my company called Wayne Industries, until the day Superman threated revealed my identity

T'challa: it does not sound familiar?

Tony: entrepreneur huh? I am Tony Stark and also run my company, Stark International, I specialize in robotics and I am the hero known as Iron Man, my armor is made of nanobots (both Wayne and Stark shook hands as rivalry)

Lex Luthor: Awesome, we could use technology like that for some defenses and weapons

T'challa: I am king T'challa from a nation called Wakanda, my suit made of Vibranium and we use it to defend my people and country. I also teaching the best schools throughout the world and i am also called the Black Panther defender of my people

Hawkeye: my name is Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, I have the beat aim of my land

Batman: we had an archer named Green Arrow, Superman killed him years ago, analyze your bow, you are certainly more skilled than Oliver have a 250-pound bow, in addition to your arsenal of arrows and I doubt you are a good fighter

Hawkeye: I was trained by the best

Carol: I am the Captain of the Air Force Carol Danvers, as far as my powers are due to an exposure to extraterrestrail matter Kree, they know me by the name of Ms. Marvel, my powers are based on projecting and absorbing energy

Thor: I'm Thor, God of Thunder and son of Odin (Luthor was surprise that about it)

Lex Luthor: of the Scandinavian mythologies? I thought there were only the Olympians and the gods of Egypt

Thor: are there Olympians in this reality?

Batman: yes, Wonder Woman is the daughter of Zeus and right hand of Superman

Tony: good to know

Lex Luthor: What about you? (Lex ask Jen Walters who is on the chair with the group)

Jennifer Walters: My name is Jennifer Walters, I am an lawyer of NYC assistant district attorney and the day i was shot and my cousin Bruce Banner aka the Hulk save me with the transfusion some of his blood of Gamma radiation and believe me, i had transform and become strongest there is

T'challa: Banner and the others should be okay in our world

Batman: I appreciate your confidence, now that we know each other better, it is time to talk about Superman, he is an extraterrestrail from the planet called Krypton. He gets his powers from the yellow sun which not make him strong but also fast, his senses are also proved from a range of powers such as X-rays, heat vision or super freezing breath, he was a great human begin and my friend, until the day, my arch-nemesis call the Joker made him kill his pregnant wife and unborn baby, drove him mad and killed the Joker

T'challa: the Joker is the clown you have fought in your world for years,

Tony: great… as if facing a double Hyperion was not enough

Lex Luthor: Is there a Superman in your land?

Tony: yes, we also had to face his team of supervillains, we stopped him by locked him in a microscopic dimension, anyway, how do we beat him?

Batman: develop a weapon based on Kryptonite Superman's weakness, but it is in the batcave under the where mansion where i lived, it is locked, so they want to rule the world and conquer,

I can only open it with their DNA

Tony: JARVIS can hack him, just me where he is.

Regime Basis

A great monster name Doomsday was motionless. Thanks to a mind control collar by High Councilor Superman, who is at the computers working on the device, in that Princess Diana daughter of Zeus enter the room

Diana: the necklace works, well, the re-education was not going to affect him. (He didn't answer) Kal, I know you didn't lose your super ear, do you agree with this? With us?

Superman: yes, of course

Diana: I'm not trying to replace her, I thought we…

Superman: I know Go on. I'm fine (he gets up and give her a smile then work on the device)

Diana: I'm going. I just came in to tell you Lantern's-

Superman: on his way in. Guess my super-hearing is working (Diana walk out of the room as Yellow Lantern came in)

Yellow Lantern: High Councilor. Love Diana's new look (Superman made the gesture of Mmmm…) We have a problem I found a peculiar of Metahumans, in addition to what seemed like a disciple of Oliver Queen, one wear a cat-suit look like a panther, a green-skin woman who say she's the strongest one there is and her hair, eye color of green reminds me of the Joker, one call himself thunder god was very strong use a hammer as a weapon, one wear a red and gold armor, a second woman use energy powers from projecting and one of the Metahuman use powers we have not ever seen (Superman turn to look at him)

Superman: find them. And any Metahumans you saw that might be out there. I want to know everything.


	5. the clown band

Chapter 4: the clown band

-Gotham city-

The vehicle driving on the streets and stopped, when a woman wear a skintight suit, had green hair stopped in the vehicle, it was the leader of Hydra, she had hijacked the convoy of the regime, she already interrogated a regime soldier based on torture to obtain information

Madame Hydra: according to this, this city called Gotham had full of subjects that would kill to come to power, this alternative dimension will become a perfect opportunity to found the new Hydra and (turn to see a shield about to hit her but suddenly dodged, Captain America had followed Madame Hydra) you always know my plans about to conquer this dimension where it be rule by the regime

Captain America: you and I have to talk Viper, you have already notice that we are in another world and one ruled by a tyrant worse than our enemy the Mad Titan Thanos (attacked Madame Hydra who ready to engage and defends herself holding a rifle and the knife with both of her hands)

Madame Hydra: so what is doesn't matter to me? Soon this another world and everything will become my new regime, a regime for Hydra (the captain and leader of Hydra continued to attack until Madame play dirty and put a bomb on the captain's shield that cause him to fall) now you are finished (as she was about to pull the trigger, she saw two subjects are coming towards them) well, do you know one thing? You are lucky that it does not end much with you now, lucky face these two subjects (keep her Hydra gun and decided to leave her arch-nemesis with the two members of the regime head to the captain)

Captain America: Madame, get back here (he was stopped by the shot and block it with his shield)

Yellow lantern: it seems that our soldiers were not delirious, a subject dressed as the American flag was causing problems

Captain America: no, not now (don't know why the Madame Viper left him with the regime are captured him)

Hawkgirl: come with us or you will suffer the consequences

Captain America: if they paid me for every time I heard that (He throws his shield at Lantern to distract him but easily deflects it, then he pounces on Hawkgirl who throws her mallet which dodges, recovers his shield and blocks a series of Lantern shots and remove the mallet coming towards him to hit her with his shield, the blow hurts and he got up)

Hawkgirl: what is that thing make of?

Yellow Lantern: it is just as stubborn as Batman (this encloses him in a cage without begin able to break free and Hawkgirl knock him out with a blow)

Madame Hydra: Wow, i should took the camera from somewhere in the city and record everything to Hydra about these subjects

-Regime Basis-

Superman was testing his mental controller on Doomsday, first he had him left one leg

Superman: right foot (Doomsday obey his order and did) Perfect (get a call) yes.

Yellow Lantern: Superman, good news… we capture the person dressed as a flag who is charge of the Metropolis riots this afternoon

Superman: I'm on my way

-Gotham city-

Hawkgirl and Yellow Lantern confronted Steve next to his shield, all while Red Skull watched

Madame Hydra: I could cry that my nemesis is capture by the regime if say I say I'm so happy, now what was I in again

Woman: Pumped full o' lead? (she is begin threatened with a gun on his back, She could raise her hands, her assailant was the former villain couple of the Joker, the now reformed Harleen Quinzel)

Madame Hydra: this is unexpected to not hurt people with weapons

Harleen: who would say that the regime's soldiers did not wave when they described a subject dress a green skintight suit and had a green hair remind me of my puddin fighting a crazy person dressed as a flag

Madame Hydra: I warn you girl, that gun you have not going to a bad time

Harleen: do you think you are very rude? You will see that I am (Ophelia was quickly disarm the shotgun from Harleen and knock her on the ground, then pull out her Hydra rifle to aim at her)

Madame Hydra: I am not the one you can threaten me with a weapon, but you will understand that I'm not your enemy since if I decided to let you live because you're not the victim going to be dead (she offer Harleen a hand)

Harleen: who are you?

Madame Hydra: I'm just a woman searching for everyone who is currently alive around here to stop the high councilor and his crimes, my name is Ophelia Sarkissian but you can call me only Madame Hydra, I will think that me and you could get along very well (she offer Harleen to form alliance with her and she accept it after all, is a great ally)

Harleen: There's a band I have got to meet you (as Harleen and Madame Hydra going to the band where she and the others were)

-Stryker Island-

Superman and Wonder Woman were walking towards the cells, the soldiers were in a row receiving, inside the cell Steve is chained on his arms to wall

Yellow Lantern: very good patriot, ready for visitors? Do you need a comb? (Superman and Wonder Woman come in)

Wonder Woman: nice work Hal…

Yellow Lantern: you have to see this, our friend had a very interesting arsenal, especially with that shield, it's made with a material that I have never seen something like that in my life, it's a light metal but it is very resistant, I have not been able to cut it with anything I got and it seems that it absorbs the impacts (Superman supervised the captain's shield with his x-rays) not only that, he beat a complete battalion this afternoon in Metropolis, nor Batman will be able to finish with so many without his artifacts, he may be a better fighter than he is

Wonder Woman: Are you sure Hal? (He nodded)

Superman: curious (he threw his vision of heat at the shield but this only absorbed the lightning, then he started scanning on Steve with his x-ray vision) very curious

Yellow Lantern: what is curious?

Superman: his anatomy is different, more specific his metabolism, he was genetically altered but his pulses are even more disturbing, friends, we have a visitor from another universe

Wonder Woman: are you sure Kal?

Superman: it is no coincidence that he and the other Metahumans that Hal saw appear out of nowhere (approached him) now tell me why you and the Metahumans are here and where do you all come from

-Arkham Asylum-

Madame Hydra: I see now, this is the most feared bands in Gotham city

Harleen: yes, now we are just a resistance that tries to survive

Madame Hydra: Well, time to introduce myself (going to the front) dear members of the Joker clan, my name is Ophelia Sarkissian but you all can only call me Madame Hydra, it's a shame what happened to your boss call himself the Joker five years ago on the Metropolis Incident but don't worry, I promised that Hydra can find his body and revived him so he will live again, together we will end the regime (Madame Hydra offer Harleen a hand and going to stage where she was) Harleen told me anything about that Superman created these pills for his soldiers, Batman and his Insurgency have them, then we have these and a resistance amplifier, amplify the tension of the muscle tissues at gigantic levels, one more attempt this pill will be added into a perfect super soldier serum taken the other levels, together all of us we be kings and queens (she took the pill and became must stronger) I define myself by a motto, cut off a limb, too more shall take it's place, they can end with something but they will never end with everyone (the Joker clan was chanting Madame Hydra name on the air, While Madame Hydra turn around show her Hydra insignia tattoo on her back and raise her arms in the air) Hail Hydra (in that there is a explosion behind him and a large number of soldiers came shooting with their rifles, that is chaos and that was when Madame Hydra pull out her Hydra rifle and his knife and begin to slaughter the soldiers as the victims, a soldier shoot at her and nothing happens) i end up begin killed easy (ran at the soldier and shot him in the head, Hawkgirl and Nightwing came in, in that Hawkgirl saw Madame Hydra and grab her in mid-air around the room, Harleen wanted to help her but it was out of reach and she pull out of a device with a bat insignia to activate it,)

Hawkgirl: You one of the Metahumans they saw out of nowhere, don't know why you have no noise and ears

Madame Hydra: is not not what you think but you don't how terrible we will end you all (pull out her knife and slash hawkgirl in the ribs and she drop her down)

Hawkgirl: I knew you wouldn't be fair after capturing your patriotic companion, it's time for you to pay for your crimes

Madame Hydra: dear, you don't know what the situation you're getting into (starting firing at Hawkgirl but she dodged the shots and throw his mallet but Ophelia managed to dodged the incoming attack and attacks Hawkgirl to get on top of her and block her attack) you and your regime will know how terrible Hydra can be (after hitting her, grab one of her wings and steps on io break it)

Hawkgirl: AAAHHH! (she scream in agony and Nightwing hit the joker clan member, then hears the scream and turns to see)

Nightwing: Hawkgirl!

Madame Hydra: time to die (she pull her knife at Hawkgirl's neck and about to cut her but a batarang hits her hand making her throw the knife from her hand and then receive a kick)

Nightwing: Shiera are you alright?

Hawkgirl: Guh… Damian, I broke one of my wings, I can't fly at all…

Madame Hydra: that was a big mistake you made child

Nightwing: I'll take care of her (pulls out his sticks)

Madame Hydra: you will end up like your fellow regime ally if you decide to fight me, I will taken one of the pills, added to a serum which that already make me stronger than development a serum, I will become unstoppable (attacks Nightwing who defends himself quite well from Madame Hydra and even arrived to hit him) you fought pretty well

Nightwing: I was by Batman and the assassins that would end up a platoon, you're nothing I can't handle (they continued to fight but now Ophelia was starting to take advantage by punch him in the face and swing kick in the chest making Nightwing fall)

Madame Hydra: you are quite confident, you are egotistical, you underestimate your opponents, you will have not faced by anyone like me, I have more experience than you, in front of of martial artists better than you, I am a woman from the country Hungary I begin recruited and leading the Hydra organization, I've analyzed you in this fight, (knock out Nightwing with a punch) my guess is you already notice that I am not from this world becaused the regime capture my arch-enemy the American super soldier dressed as a flag (Nightwing blocks an attack from Madame Hydra's punch and kick her in the face)

Nightwing: you talk a lot, I don't care who you are, you are a criminal who deserves to die today (he kept fighting Madame Hydra until Batman arrived with Iron Man, Hawkeye, Thor, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, and She-Hulk fighting the soldiers, this was seen by Madame Hydra and shot Nightwing on the ground)

Madame Hydra: it's your lucky day

Nightwing: grr… Withdrawal, they beat us! (he lifts Hawkgirl and passes his arm over her to help her walk to throw a smoke bomb and disappear, moments later Harleen meets Batman)

Batman: you can turn that off now

Harleen: thanks for showin' up so fast Bats (she look at Thor, Iron Man, Carol, Hawkeye, and She-Hulk) new friends?

Batman: it's a long story

Black Panther: Look who i caught try to escape

Thor: grr… Terrorist villain

Hawkeye: what is she doing here?

Batman: What are you playing at, Harleen? What's she doing here?

Harleen: Viper said she can be a big help to us and end Supes

Carol: you fell into her words, and believe that she will end the war by making keep fighting

Batman: Anyone I have to worry about?

Iron Man: Ophelia Sarkissian also known as Madame Hydra, leader of the Nazi Hydra terrorist organization, only seeks world domination, she planted the bomb in Centeral park in our world

She-Hulk: I guess she's arrived with us but she's not alone

Thor: Captain must also be here (he and Ms. Marvel approached Viper) Where is the Captain?

Madame Hydra: you think I will tell you where your beloved teammate is (Carol hit Madame Hydra)

Carol: Where is Captain America?

Madame Hydra: the regime captured him, it was funny to see how he was controlled prisoner, by now he will be dead

Batman: I don't think so, Clark must have him imprisoned on Stryker Island

Hawkeye: if they kept Steve prisoner we have to rescue him

Batman: to free your teammate Captain America we need to complete our mission

Black Panther: then we will save him of we have time

Harleen: ooh, I love a good mission

Batman: negative, you and your clan lay low. You're a target now. And you are a madman to dangerous to run free (Grabs her and make sure he's not getting away) more of them will be here soon go I'll catch up with you

Madame Hydra: I don't like your dimension Batman

**-Earth-616 base of the Avengers tower**

Spider-Man: so you found them

Dr. Strange: it was not easy, they are in a dimension that I do not know, accessing that dimension will be easy, it may even be impossible

Natasha: is there no way to bring them and our enemy here?

Dr. Strange: unfortunately not

Logan: or we can enter that dimension and bring them here

Dr. Strange: maybe you're right Logan, unless they have a large power generator and a large conveyor

Shang-Chi: How we are going to get there, there's no telling they are waiting for us to pull them here

Bruce Banner: how did we pull them here or enter a dimension where they at in danger

Beast: maybe you right Dr. Banner

Vision: yes, it could work, I've been doing several calculations and maybe I can make a conveyor machine, so we can bring everyone at once, and I have already downloaded the design to the computer, but we don't have someone so ready to build it in such shortly, Stark was the most qualified

Scott Lang: we can build a machine if we call the Fantastic Four, X-Men and the others help us build it

Natasha: well, let's bring them

Jane van Dyne: we got so work to do

Hank Pym: don't worry Jane, we'll save them somehow

**-Injustice- base of the Insurgency **

On a Deathstroke Balcony, Deathstroke was towards Lex Luthor who saw the soon

Lex Luthor: beautiful isn't it?

Deathstroke: the moon? Or its light shining off your bald head?

Lex Luthor: I'm pleased you wanted to meet. You're finally ready to join our little club?

Deathstroke: business is bad. Begin hunted is worse

Lex Luthor: after so many refusals.. Why now?

Deathstroke: they made it personal


End file.
